Finding A Lost Puppy
by MikoYami1
Summary: Kiba lost his dog would a friend being willing to help him find it


Title: Finding a Lost Puppy

Pair: Kibaoc

Commission (for): Silverwolf1213

Theme: Seeking solace; love

Genre: Romance, comfort

Rating: G

Warning: N/A

Summary: Kiba has lost Akamaru and has asked Akemi Mitsuko, for help. Can this shy girl help find Akamaru and maybe with luck some love? KibaXOC

World: Canon

Chapters: One-shot

Status: complete

Date started: 2011

Date Finished: 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc Silverwolf does

Name (first, last): Akemi Mitsuko

Age: 16

Village: Kiri

Personality: Shy, quiet, anti-social

Looks:

Past: She was abused by her family because they never felt she was good enough, so she has trust issues.

Story: She ran away from home, stumbles upon the Leaf Village

Crush: Kiba

Chapters: N/A

 **This is for one of my favorite author's one of the best reviewer TONFA ever had. I was honored when she asked me write her a one shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I know the other characters that appear here.**

"Go catch," Kiba shouted to the abnormally large dog. He threw a large stick near large tree.

The dog barked a few times wagged its large tail and went chasing after the stick.

Kiba laughed, as he watched his dog chase after the stick. His fingers brushed through his chocolate, spiky, brown hair.

Kiba Inuzuka, a handsome sixteen year old boy with, a boyish face that showed some maturity threw is wild sharp features. He had wild chocolate brown hair, which stuck up every which way except for down, and sharp, dog like eyes that were coal black. On his cheeks he had two tattooed red fangs, giving him an even rougher look.

Kiba smirked, showing his abnormal Canine teeth, as Akamaru came back baring an even large stick then the one Kiba threw.

"What's next Akamaru? A tree?" Kiba joked knowing full well if the dog was full capable of bringing in small tree if provoked.

Kiba glanced at the direction Akamaru had run from, a girl was standing behind the tree blushing. Kiba raised and an eyebrow in her direction and made eye contact. The girl blushed and quickly hid behind the tree, as shelter away from Kiba's gaze.

'What a weird girl?' Kiba thought.

He had seen her seen her around since he was twelve but the girl was Anti-Social and weird. Whenever somebody would talk to, she would stare at the floor mumble an apology for one reason or another, and then scurry off to hide somewhere.

But still Kiba was attracted to her, for some reason or another. An attraction that he will completely deny but still it was there, the way her soft pink lips would quiver, when answering a question. It was like she was nerves she wasn't giving him the Answer her wanted to hear. And the way her grey eye's looked all over the place, but at him. It was cute?

Kiba, grabbed the stick from Akamaru's large, he proceeded to play tug war with his Canine friend. Akamaru began dragging him a little. Kiba dug his foot to the ground and laughed as Akamaru growled, and bit even harder on the soft wood surface of the stick and began shaking his head right, left in an attempt to shake Kiba off.

Kiba laughed as he pulled the stick from Akamaru.

"You want the stick?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked and ran around in a circle's three times, wagged his tail and plopped his butt on the floor.

Kiba smiled a little bit as he scratched behind the white dog's ear.

"You're a good boy," Kiba told the dog.

Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail. He glanced in direction of the girl and barked, then trotted in her direction.

Kiba watched questionably before, following Akamaru's lead.

(Akemi Mitsuko P.O.V)

Akemi's eyes widen as she watched her life time crush's dog walked towards her following right behind him his owner, Kiba Inuzuka.

"Go away Akamaru, I don't have any treats for you today," Akemi whispered as she watched the dog closer and closer Kiba following close behind.

Akemi's lips began to shake and her eye's quiver. She had to think of something quickly, she chewed her bottom half of soft, pink lip and thought threw a plan. Her mind was drawing blank.

A dog barked to her right.

"Hey Akemi," Kiba said.

"I'm sorry," Akemi began running, away.

She glanced behind her to see Kiba scratching the back of his head questionably at her actions.

'I'm not good at anything not even at talking,' Akemi thought glumly as the scene of her and Kiba passed over into her head. She opened the door of the inn that she was allowed to stay at and shuffled to her room that was all the way in the back.

She shut the door behind her and plopped down on her bed and sighed, falling in to a deep dreamless slumber.

"Wake up, Wake up," Came a rude voice interrupting Akemi from her sleep, "Wake up you lazy girl. Look what you did to my floor,"

Akemi woke up quickly recognizing the voice, of the old inn caretaker Nami.

She was a cranky old woman, who ran the inn Akemi was staying at, wrinkles beginning to show because she frowned too much. Her face was harsh, and at the moment sneering at poor Akemi. Her long boney finger was pointing to the (now muddy) floor.

Akemi blushed noticing her mistake; she had tracked muddy foot prints after her run from Kiba.

"I'm so sorry," Akemi said not making eye contact, with the old lady.

The old lady scolded, "Clean it up," she growled, shoving the mop in to Akemi's hand and walked off to help some guest.

Akemi began cleaning up, feeling guilty for tracking mud all over Nami's* floor. As Akemi began cleaning her mind began to wonder.

(Flashback)

"Go catch the stick," twelve year old Kiba said throwing a stick to the small Akamaru.

Twelve years old Akemi watched as, Akamaru chased after the stick, yipping happily. Watching the boy and his dog had become her favorite past time since she came here. Kiba, always came to training field around the same time (around lunch time when everybody was eating or relaxing), so he can play with his dog Akamaru. A cute fluffy, white dog, whose head mass was probably thing that weighed the more then the dog's body.

There had been a few time when he Akamaru have been a no show but that was because he had a mission, one time it was the Chunning exams for three days, strait Akemi didn't see a sight of him. She shuffled threw the busy village, thinking about her father and how she failed at everything. She would bump into people and mumble an apologia, some people would nod then hurry with what they were doing, others would glare at her and others would just ignore her act like she just an annoying fly. But still Akemi liked it here it beat her old home with her abusive family.

A stick landed near her feet, Akemi looked up, to see the small white dog running towards her, to fetch his stick.

"Eeep,"*Akemi eeped. Last thing she wanted was to be noticed.

Akamaru started barking at the sight of her and growling showing his large canine teeth at her.

Akemi eeped again and stepped back, "Nice doggy, Nice Akamaru," she raised her right hand in surrender, while her left hand shuffled threw her pockets, with luck, she brought a snack to distract him, but he was a ninja dog food wouldn't distract him.

"Akamaru be nice, she's a friend," came Kiba's voice from behind the pup.

Akamaru whined before braking happily at his master's order.

"Stick out your hand so he can smell you," Kiba ordered more then asked.

Akemi listened obediently; she stuck her hand clumsily near the dog's nose. Akamaru sniffed her hand, sniffing every inch of her hand, it felt like hours/ in which had only been a few minutes, Akamaru barked his trust and like Akemi's hand.

Kiba chuckled his hand shoved deep in to his deep pocket, "He trust you," he glared at her suddenly remembering this was supposed to be his own private time.

"um," Akemi's lips quivered, her eye's moved all over the place, "I-I-I-w-was," she couldn't really tell him that she was watching him, wishing she had his courage and loyalty to her family like he did.

"Never mind don't answer," Kiba said, "Hey I have see you around before," Kiba said now recognizing her.

"I'mAkemiMitsuko," Akemi answered too quickly.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba said, "Welcome to Konoha," Kiba told her.

(end)

"Hey Akemi" Kiba's voice came interrupting her imagination.

"KibaWhatareyoudoinghere?" Akemi said quickly again, glancing at the dirty mop as she placed it back in the bucket doing cleaning the mess she had made.

"I'm looking for Akamaru," There a was a slight worry in his voice but he was trying to cover it up, 'he-will-show-up-soon' attitude.

'How could you lose such a big dog,' Akemi thought.

"Have you seen him?" Kiba asked his hands shoved deep into his leather coat*

"Um...no," Akemi shook her head. She hasn't seen the large white dog since she ran away from Kiba and him, "Where did you see him last?" Akemi asked.

"He was chasing you," Kiba matter-of-factly.

"Oh…I'm sorry," Akemi mumbled.

"Help me look for him then," Kiba growled, grabbing Akemi's hand and dragged her out.

"I'm sorry," Akemi said blushing at contact with Kiba.

"Stop that already," Kiba growled, "Akamaru," Kiba shouted.

"I'm sorry," Akemi said again, "Akamaru," she shouted.

"Saying you're sorry, sorry for what, have the time?" Kiba asked forgetting about his quest.

"I'm sorry for not doing anything I right," Akemi mumbled.

"What?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could never fully please my parents not like you," Akemi bit back tears.

"I can't either," Kiba stated, he thought for a while, "You did mop the floor right?"

Akemi nodded.

"I think you did a good job on that," Kiba smirked before remembering his lost dog, "Akamaru,"

Akemi smiled a little bit, at Kiba's comment, "It would be better if you split into two, we can find him faster that way," Akemi said with a little bit of confidence.

"Right," Kiba jumped off and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Akamaru,"

This continued on for a few hours Kiba would pop up in front of her ask her if she seen Akamaru, and the answer will always be 'no'.

"Akamaru," Akemi said blindly into the dark woods. She stepped back afraid to take a step further in to the woods, "Akamaru," Akemi shouted again.

A dog barked behind her, she glanced behind her and saw, the white shaggy dog she had been looking for.

"Akamaru," Akemi said bending down to bet the dog.

She must have been close to some slippery slope because as soon Akemi, bent down to pet the dog, her foot caught the edge and soon she was tumbling down the hill. She landed on the ground with a loud "oof".

"What happened?" Akemi thought getting up shakily. Her whole body was bruised from the tumble and shaky with the fall. She glanced up and tried to climb back up the hill, only to slip back down again.

"I forget it rained yesterday, of course the hill will still be slippery," Akemi thought biting down any tears ready to fall, "I always fail at everything even at finding a dog,"

An idea popped into her head, "Akamaru get Kiba tell him I here," Akemi told the white dog. The disappeared in a puff smoke as well as Kiba.

Akemi sighed, and thought of how much fun she had today, though it was mostly searching for Akamaru, but still she talked to Kiba and learned so much about him.

"I'm glad I could help," Akemi whispered to the wind.

"Akemi are you okay?" Came Kiba's voice he slid down the hill with easy.

"I'm fine, I just fell," Akemi said, "I found Akamaru," She smiled.

"I know," Kiba growled upset that, she just hurt herself, "Are you hurt?"

"No," Akemi said, now realizing that her ankle was hurting. She must have twisted her ankle, while she fell.

"Get on my back on, I'll carry you back up," Kiba told her.

"I'm too heavy," Akemi said climbing on to Kiba's back.

"Non-sense I'm a ninja I carried a lot more heavy more things then you," Kiba bragged. He took the hill in two jumps landing on the top of the hill before taking off again taking her back to the training field.

He put her down, as soon as he reached the training field and pulled her into a hug.

"You're alright," Kiba said holding here, he pushed her away and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"What?" Akemi said, blushing.

Kiba blushed as well "Thanks, for finding Akamaru" he then smiled, "Hey you found Akamaru you didn't fail in finding him,"

Akemi, held back a laugh before, it turned into as soft giggle increasing in loud laughter.

Kiba blushed, and tried to look serious, "I'm not joking," but even then he couldn't hold back a laugh.

They laughed for hours stopping every once in awhile before laughing again.

The sun began to set, Kiba helped Akemi up and carried her back to the Inn she stayed at.

"Would you like to join Akamaru and I in a game of fetch tomorrow?" Kiba asked glance over his shoulder.

Akemi stayed, quite before nodding, "I would like that,"


End file.
